Tony's Love
by Mairai688
Summary: Tony gets married to Chloe Jackson and she begins to uncover more of his secrets as they progress through their marriage. Many of which he'd hoped to keep hidden from her. One-Shot


"So Chloe when is the wedding?" Your sister Eliza asked as the two of you headed for the indoor swimming pool.

"What wedding?"

Both you and Eliza stopped walking at the same time and turned sideways so you could face each other. You stared at her with full blown surprise on you face whereas Eliza let out a long sigh thinking over the trouble Tony will be in soon.

"Tony's been telling anyone in hearing range that you two are getting married."

"What!" You cried out as your eyes narrowed. You worked your jaw before silently twisting on your heel and stormed off for the garage. Eliza watched you stomp off while she shook her head at Tony's latest idiotic decision.

"Tony!" You shouted as loud as you can after you burst through the door. Tony jumped at the sudden interruption and merely glanced at your scowling face.

"Yes?" Your supposed fiancé answered without even bothering to look back up from his work.

"Why are you telling everybody we're engaged?" You glared at your boyfriend as you stalked over to him. He finally tore his gaze from his project and stare blankly at you.

"Because yesterday was our one year anniversary." He stated as if that would make it clear to you.

"What?"

"Exactly one year and a day ago I asked you to marry me. You said we would have to date for a year first."

Your mouth dropped open and your eyes widened as you tried to make sense of a conversation that you were pretty sure never happened. A groan rumbled in the back of your throat and your hand flew up to rub your unsurprisingly aching head. With a sigh you recalled the very conversation Tony was basing his story off of; of course you would have to straighten him out on a few points.

"First off, that wasn't a proposal that was a demand. Secondly, I never said yes. I said I had to date a guy for at least a year before marriage became an option. Thirdly, even if the first two didn't exist I would've liked to get an engagement ring before you blabbed your mouth about it."

"I'll send out a mass email saying it was a joke." Tony's face fell as much as his male pride could allow and he began to bury himself in his work to mask the pain in his heart.

"Or," You drawled out slowly as you lifted his chin, "you could get down on one knee and ask the right way."

A smile spread across his face as he hastily pushed his chair backwards and fell to one knee. He quickly pulled the medium sized diamond ring out of the depths of his jean pocket.

"Chloe Jackson will you marry me?"

"Yes." You replied instantly and held your left hand out. He had just placed the ring on your finger when you leaned down and pressed your lips against his.

"Think I could get a sneak peak of the honeymoon location?" He murmured against your lips. "You did say you'd had one placed planned from the time you were 6."

"No," You say with a smirk and he pouts in response. "we're not going to Haweii." He scowls before a grin crosses his face.

"Fiji?" He asks, you groan in response at the memory of the last time you went there, it certainly wasn't fun.

"Definitely not."

"I think I'm going to puke." You declared as you clutched your stomach and leaned over a toilet. Eliza soothingly and silently rubbed your back as you dry heaved. Strangely enough it wasn't the fact you were about to get married that made you nervous, no it was the fact there were paparazzi in the crowd that sent the butterflies in your stomach swirling.

"It'll be fine, you look amazing and all that really matters is that you're marrying Tony." Pepper stated while she helped you stand back up. Both of them buzzed around you straightening your gown and veil.

"Now come on, you've got a man to marry, a cake to cut, a bouquet to throw, and a honeymoon to start." Pepper smiled at you as she led you to your father's waiting arms. You sent both women a large thankful smile before taking the first few steps toward your husband to be. In your head you silently thanked Tony for suggesting they skip writing their own vows, because there was no way you could get through that with all the strangers and flashing lights around you. After all, you could always show him how much you love him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And kiss the bride he did. Tony's lips crushed yours delicately and held them for a long time, purposefully making the atmosphere slightly awkward and gaining them a few chuckles from the audience. A loud clearing of the throat from your father brought you out of your haze and you begrudgingly pulled back.

"Any chance we could sneak away now?" Tony whispered in your ear as he pulled you in for a hug.

"We can always try, but we're gonna have to stay for at least half an hour." He gives a small moan in response, Tony's never really been a people person despite his actions in public he's socially awkward, mostly when he doesn't want to be somewhere. You give a small chuckle in response. "Now now Mr. Stark, we have to be polite. You can relax later." He smirks at you then as you sit at the table next to your parents, or in Tony's case next to Rhodey.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be doing other things as well as relaxing." He mutters to you seductively. You feel a harsh blush colour your cheeks and laugh a little nervously but quiet enough that no one else heard it, which is a relief since the paparazzi are practically breathing down your neck. You stay for almost an hour taking pictures with family and friends, eating, cutting the cake, dancing, sneaking outside privately for some kisses before someone finds you again. There's no alcohol at the party, you don't drink and Tony hasn't drunk alcohol since he was 17 which was only when his parents had died. He hadn't enjoyed the drink and so had refused to drink any more afterwards.

After finally losing the paparazzi you both head to separate rooms to change before sneaking away in Tony's 'stealth' car and zipping away towards the airport for the trip to your honeymoon destination, Tony still doesn't know what it is but doesn't ask anything when you arrive at the plane. You both quickly climb the staircase and sit down in your seats and clip your belts as you wait for take off both of you feeling a bit giddy about the situation from nerves. The flight is short lasting only a few hours in which you and Tony have made out a few times and Tony's been trying to guess where it is they're going again. You leave the plane and climb into a private car where you take the wheel and drive at the speed limit to play on Tony's nerves a little bit but you know that the real reason is because you're excited and terrified about what will happen once you arrive.

You finally stop somewhere in the woods where a decent sized cottage is resting with a small vegetable garden and lots of flowers. You look at Tony's face to see his jaw slightly open and his eyes wide. He turns to you and attempts to speak a few times before finally regaining his voice. "Where did you find this place?" He whispers to you in the dark. A smile creeps up your face as you look at him.

"I came here once with my parents, we'd gotten a bit lost. We found this place and fell in love with it, we explored what we could while we were there. As we made our way back we saw a gardener working and asked him who owned the place, he said it belonged to a rich family who come every summer. 'They're a nice family but I do think they struggle at times. The parents are well past middle-aged with a young child about your daughter's age but they do love to come here.'" You watch his expression and you notice tears in his eyes and you're suddenly afraid that you've done something wrong when he speaks.

"I haven't been here since I was 17." He whispers and that's when you realise that this was his home, he was the boy you met on occasion when you went looking for that house. You stare at him for a moment before you regain your voice.

"I asked the gardener if it would be okay for us to come here on our honeymoon and if the owner would allow it, he asked who I was marrying and he smiled when I told him, he said there would be no problem at all. I guess now I know why." You say smiling at him, he smiles back taking your hand briefly before getting out the car and opening your door for you. You take his offered hand and climb out into the cool night air, he opens the boot and removes some of the luggage and you grab your own as well before shutting the boot and heading inside. The door is open and a fire is spreading warmth around the rooms of the house. You relax in the sudden warmth and close your eyes to absorb the aroma of tulips and roses. You open your eyes to find all the baggage gone and you look around wondering where it went when you spot Tony in the living room watching the fire with sadness in his eyes. Walking over to him you try to figure out what could be causing him to be sad but come up empty, you take his hand making him look up at you briefly a sad smile gracing his lips before returning his eyes to the fire.

"The memories of this place… they're almost overwhelming. I don't have a single bad memory here which is quite amazing compared to where I grew up." He gives a small smile that almost reaches his eyes. "I'd forgotten how peaceful it was here, how calm it could make me even at the worst of times." He turns to face you then his eyes still shining with tears. "Thank you for bringing me here Chloe." You smile back at him and rested a hand on his face before pulling him in for a short kiss.

"You're welcome." You whisper back before going back into the kiss. One thing leads to another and you soon find yourself lying close to your new husband in a warm bed full of memories and you smile to yourself when you feel Tony's arms snake back around your waist in the bed as he continues to sleep. Soon you begin to drift but your last thought is of Tony smiling down at you in front of the fireplace a few hours earlier, both of you happy in that moment.

* * *

**Just came up with this hope you like it, it may or may not be a One-Shot depending on how people like it, I'm feeling a bit low on inspiration for my other story so I decided to write this and see if anything will come later on. Hope you like it! Review if you want me to continue it.**


End file.
